The Darkest Hour
by Just A Drop In The Ocean
Summary: Eight years ago Persephone Jackson made the wrong choice and doomed the world to ruin. The Titans won the war and dragged humanity back to the Dark Ages, raining death and pain upon those who dared to defy them. But as it happens, hope strives even in darkness. And it rests upon Percy's shoulders to righten the wrongs she committed and finally fulfill her destiny. Fem!Percy/Zeus
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Olympians, nor any of the greek gods (Unfortunately!)**

 **Summary: Eight years ago Persephone Jackson made the wrong choice and doomed the world to ruin. The Titans won the war and dragged humanity back to the Dark Ages, raining death and pain upon those who dared to defy them.  
But as it happens, hope strives even in darkness. And it rests upon Percy's shoulders to righten her the wrongs she committed and finally fulfill her destiny. **

**Pairings: Fem!Percy/ Zeus**

 **Face claims: Zeus - Luke Evans, Persephone Jackson - Lucy Hale**

 **Rating: M**

 **Warnings: Contains scenes of violence, scenes of sexual nature, as well as some major character deaths**

 **The Darkest Hour  
Prologue**

I still remember the fairytales mom told me when I was little. Stories about magic and princes, glorious battles and damsel in distress, all united under one common point – the good guys always win. No matter how desperate the fight, or how strong the villain, in the end it was always the prince who won and saved the damsel.

Of course, as I grew up I understood what all those are – just stories made to entertain children and teach them some important lesson. But a part of them always remained with me, buried deep in the back of my mind where no darkness could reach it.

So when it was time for me to fight Kronos, to save the world, deep inside I was sure I would win. I was the good guy, the prince (or in this case princess) and it was only right for me to defeat this evil.

But, as it happens, life is not a fairy tale. And the good guy does not always win.

We lost. And the world fell with us.

Chiron once had told me that if the Titans take the rule again, they would return the world to the Dark ages. I hadn't believed him back then. After all, how could it be possible for years of progress and evolution to just disappear? Well, it was possible. And it happened faster than one would believe.

First, all electricity just disappeared. I know it doesn't sound like much. After all, we could survive without light bulbs and computers, right? But it was not just those mundane things that were wiped out. Planes fell from the sky, cars stopped working. Anything that contained any amount of electrical current just… stopped.

It was not so bad in the beginning. After all humanity could survive without cars. But then came the hunger. You see, there were no farms in the big cities and without a way to transport food it took only week for all the food storages to diminish. And hunger leads people to madness. Millions died. People murdered others for a piece of bread. Those who were not strong enough to fight died from starvation.

Perhaps, it was all that death which brought the next terror.

Disease spread far and wide across America. Medicine was scarce already and the inability to produce more dragged down more and more people to death. In just a few months two thirds of the population was just… gone.

It all started in the States, of course, but with the fall of the Western civilization it did not take long for the others to fall as well. The whole world suffered because of my inability to defeat the evil.

Where were the gods in all this, you may ask?

The moment Kronos found himself victorious, he ordered their capture and imprisonment. Already weakened from the defeat, it did not take long for all of them to be hunted down. Some faded from their wounds. The fate of the others I do not know.

But it was not only the gods who were hunted – we were as well. And the fate of those of us who somehow survived was worse. Much, much worse…

My name is Persephone Jackson. And I doomed the world to ruin.

 **So that's the prologue. I'll probably post the first chapter tomorrow night so stay tuned for more.**

 **Don't forget to tell me what you think in the reviews, as well as follow and favorite if you like where this is going and would like to see more.**

 **Much Love,  
Just A Drop In The Ocean**


	2. Chapter 1: Murderer

**Thank you all guys about the follows, favorites and, of course, the reviews. I really appreciated the support. Here is, as promised, the first real chapter of this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Olympians, nor any of the greek gods (Unfortunately!)**

 **Summary: Eight years ago Persephone Jackson made the wrong choice and doomed the world to ruin. The Titans won the war and dragged humanity back to the Dark Ages, raining death and pain upon those who dared to defy them.  
But as it happens, hope strives even in darkness. And it rests upon Percy's shoulders to righten her the wrongs she committed and finally fulfill her destiny. **

**Pairings: Fem!Percy/ Zeus**

 **Rating: M**

 **Warnings: Contains scenes of violence, scenes of sexual nature, as well as some major character deaths**

 **The Darkest Hour  
Chapter One  
Murderer**

 _ **I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
\- Skillet, Monster**_

The wheels of the wooden carriage groaned under the weight of its burden, rattling against the stones, which covered the slim, uneven road. One of the wheels seemed weaker than the others, creaking loudly with every dip and hole it passed. And then suddenly it snapped, splinters flying in every direction. The carriage titled dangerously over the side, threatening to overturn, before coming to rest titled onto the ground.

Cursing, the two travelers jumped from the still carriage, hurrying to the side of it to inspect the damage. They were male, both of them, clad in heavy looking golden armor with a sickle emblazoned proudly on the front of their chest plates. Long swords hung at their waists, a warning against any who would think to approach.

But there was one who did not seem to heed this warning.

Hidden in the bushes at the side of the road a single figure observed the two soldiers, sea-green eyes narrowed as they observed everything that played out before them. A smirk tugged at the lips of the person, as they took in the situation, one hand tightening slightly against the long, curved bow held in its grip.

The two men were arguing now, unaware of their audience and the danger they were in.

"What are we going to do now?" One of them grumbled, fixing his companion with a glare. "If you hadn't insisted on taking this route-"

"It's not like you were that much against it!" The other one protested. "We both now that it would have taken us days if we had chosen the other road."

"Yes, but at least we would have gotten there! Lord Kronos will have our heads hanging from the walls of Mount Othrys if we don't -" But whatever he was going to say was interrupted by the low song of a bowstring and the sickening sound of arrow piercing flesh. A chocking noise escaped him and the other man, who had turned back towards the broken wheel as they spoke, twirled around, only to cry out in shock at the sight that met him. His companion had fallen on the ground, red blood dripping against the white gravel, a long, thin arrow piercing his neck.

With trembling fingers, the man drew the sword from its scabbard, the sound too loud in the sudden silence which befell this side of the road. With terrified eyes, the man peered towards the shadows in the direction the arrow must have come from. "Come out!" He called out, trying in vain to hide the tremble in his voice. "Come out and fight like a man!"

"I see no men here." A voice called out from the darkness, low and husky, but distinctively female. A figure stepped out, slight and thin, unarmored, but still somehow overbearing and threatening. "All I see is a frightened little mouse." The woman smirked openly in his direction, something dark and dangerous lurking in the depth of her eyes. Her very presence screamed danger, overloading his instincts, making him freeze as she approached with the gracefulness of a lioness on a hunt.

In a desperate attempt, the soldier swung his sword, but it was easily batted away by her own long blade, the clang of metal meeting metal echoing like funeral bells in his ears. Before he could even blink, let alone try to fight back, the blade was knocked out of his hand.

"Who are you?" The whisper escaped his trembling lips before he could stop it.

The woman smiled, but there was nothing happy about the curl of her lips. "I'm Percy Jackson." Her grin widened at his gasp. "Oh, you've heard of me? Wonderful!" The tip of her sword rose to rest against his throat, the whispering touch of the cold celestial bronze making goosebumps appear on his skin. "Now I have some questions for you."

* * *

Percy Jackson was bent over the stream, furiously scrubbing her hands under the cold water. She should have been used to it by now, the sight of blood covering her hands and drying underneath her fingernails, refusing to come out. Her constant reminder of what her life had turned into.

Peering at her reflection, she suppressed the sigh that threatened to escape her. Gone was the naïve sixteen years old girl who believed in happy endings. In her place was a woman who had seen hell and survived it, who had killed without mercy for the sake of survival.

A leaf, torn out by the wind, fell into the water, distorting the reflection.

Tearing herself away from the water, Percy stood up, making her way towards the two horses grazing nearby. One of them was her own horse, whom she had named Hector after the Trojan hero. The other horse had been one of the two pulling the carriage she had apprehended earlier. The second one had decided he preferred freedom, taking his chances with the wild, but this one, a beautiful chestnut mare named Lily, had sworn her allegiance to her savior instead of searching her freedom elsewhere.

In truth, Percy was not sure what she would do with her, but she had been unable turn away her plea for protection. The demigoddess pitied the poor beast. The titans and their allies were well known for their cruelty towards those they deemed less important, including their own steeds.

"We should be getting home before dark." Percy murmured, patting Hector's thick neck as she swung herself on the saddle. Knowing her guidance was not needed, for her horse knew the way well enough, the demigoddess allowed her mind to drift towards the information she had gathered this afternoon.

The man, Andrew, had been unwilling to speak at first, spitting at her and calling her names, but after a little persuasion he had become a fountain of information. He himself had not been important – the son of a minor god, weak but desperately loyal to his masters. Hell, he didn't even know that much, but the little he knew…

Percy felt her lips stretch in a smile.

After years of searching finally, finally she had a lead towards the location of one of the gods.

At the beginning she had assumed that all the gods had been thrown into Tartarus. It was after all the logical choice and the surest way to remove the threat to Kronos' rule. But luckily titans possessed the same flaw any other being of substantial power did – pride. And pride once again would be their downfall.

So, instead of being thrown down the pit the gods had been imprisoned all around the states, from where they could see what the world had come to. Heavily guarded, those locations were kept in absolute secret, only known to those highest in Kronos' ranks. It was pure luck, in fact, that Andrew had been given this simple task, to deliver provisions to a place seemingly in the middle of nowhere. He himself might not have realized what the place was but Percy was no fool. If food was needed, then there were soldiers and if there were soldiers… There should be something to be guarded.

She could not be sure, of course, but still hope bloomed in her chest for the first time in years.

 _We have arrived, my Lady_. Hector spoke in her mind, announcing the end of their journey and tearing the demigoddess out of her thoughts. Looking up from the ground she had been staring into the whole way, Percy blinked, realizing that indeed they were home. Or at least the place which had served for their home in the last couple of years.

Dismounting tiredly, she gave the two horses freedom to graze around while she relieved them of their burden and brought the resources she had… liberated, inside.

Her home was in fact nothing more than a simple cave, well hidden behind a waterfall, which made it so priceless in her eyes. In front of the mouth of the cave, beyond the tumbling water, a big lake stretched out, making the shelter into a fortress for one able to control water.

Cursing the heavy bags, Percy made her way towards the clear surfaced lake, absently willing the water to harden so she could walk upon without having to actually swim. The waterfall parted at her approach, making for a dry passage right into the cave.

The cave itself was a wide, round, somewhat open space, with wooden boxes lining the sides of it and a crude fireplace in the middle. It was surprisingly dry and warm, considering its proximity to the water, but such were the perks of being Poseidon's daughter.

He father's name, even simply crossing her mind, made her flinch. The reminder of her family tore at her, but she simply gritted her teeth and forced herself to push pass it. There were no time for childish tears and sentiment. Finally she had a purpose and she had to plan, without emotion getting in the way of her thoughts.

Removing the bow and quiver from her back, she put them to rest against the wall, doing the same with her sword and the knives hidden across her person. One dagger she kept in her hand, pushing it underneath her makeshift pillow where it stayed every single night.

Deciding against the need of a fire tonight, she toed off her boots and allowed herself to sink onto the mess of blankets which made up her bed. Staring at the roof of the cave with her arms beneath her head, she felt familiar loneliness creep in. Bitter laughter bubbling in her chest, she realized that the only human contact she had had recently was with people who did not survive their encounter with her. What a bitter, painful thought that was. Still, she would not allow herself to despair. She had survived much worse things than simple loneliness.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and allowed her exhaustion to take over, despite the knowledge that just like every night, nothing good awaited in her dreams.

 **I'd love to hear what you think, so don't forget to read and review!**

 **Much Love,**  
 **Just A Drop In The Ocean**


End file.
